Can We put Love in Friendship, Effort, and Victory?
by NutCracker1911
Summary: Its a really cliche story, really. In which a boy and a girl made promise, and promise are always meant to be fulfilled. And because it's too cheesy, the author decide to make use of the famous Shounen Jump's motto. 3Z!AU
1. Prolog

**A/N:** At long last, my first really long Gintama fic. This story will have approximately 30ish chapter. Hope I can finished it.

Please forgive me for any grammar mistake, misspelling, or character OOC, seeing that english was not my mother language.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Gintama. It's as simple as that.

* * *

Prolog

"So, you really are going to leave?"

A 9 years old boy looked at the girl in front of him. Although she looks fine, her eyes were a little watery, a sign that she was desperately hold back her tears. The boy sighed and give the 7 years old girl his handkerchief.

"Wipe you tears. I've already told you many times before, your ugly face will become uglier if you cry."

The girl took the handkerchief with annoyance. "Huh. I'm not crying, just so you know. Who would even cry for your departure, I just got a bit of dust in my eyes."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say. Besides, it's not like I'll forget you and every memory of this town."

The girl raised her head. "What do you mean?"

"Well, what I want to say is…" the boy ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I promised that I will come back someday. And when that times come…" the boy's face become red.

"We will become number one in kendo!"

"What?"

"I mean…" the girl's eyes were sparkling. "I play kendo, you play kendo. Don't you think it will be cool if we become number one in kendo the next time we met? It's just like in manga!"

"You…" the boy looked like he wanted to say something, but then he sighed and smiled. "Sure. I promised that I will be the strongest in kendo the next time we met."

"You really meant it?" the girl's eyes were sparkling. "Then, I also promised that I will become number one in kendo, as a sign when we met again."

The boy smiled. "Then…"


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gintama. I wish I am though.

* * *

Chapter 1

Crimson eyes suddenly opened, the ceiling in the dim room were the first thing he saw. Sunlight shone through the curtain was a sign that the morning has come.

' _A dream?_ ' the man rubbed his eyes. ' _Besides, why did I dream of things that happened so long ago?_ '

' _And why did I ask something that obvious anyway?_ '

* * *

Okita Sougo. Final year in Gintama high class 3Z. A popular student. Girls want him and boys want to become like him. That's who he is.

Nah. He's kidding.

He is popular, but honestly, even he didn't know why. After all, many people told him that his sadistic side were bad. Besides, he tended to be indifferent to people around him. But somehow, when he moved to Tokyo 4 months ago, he suddenly become popular. Many said his indifferent were cool and his sadistic side were charming.

Either Tokyo full of masochistic people, or world has become weird like that.

Or maybe because he's handsome. They said being handsome is everything, after all.

But to be frank, it didn't make him happy. Don't get him wrong. There's nobody in the world that didn't happy when they find themselves popular and liked by many people. Of course he was happy getting a new slaves in his new place.

It's just that, how could you be happy when the person you hoped to like you didn't reciprocate your feeling.

"Hmm? What? Are you talking about me?" The pink salmon haired man suddenly invades his vision with his signature smirk. "Don't worry, O-ki-ta-kun! I also like you!"

The sandy blonde haired man ignored him and looked in front of him with deadpan stare. "I'm not talking about you, moreover jealous with whoever-her-name-is who just confessed to you. Besides, why do I have to be jealous with her if you reject her after all." Okita looked at his friend. "And stop holding my uniform, Bakamui. Your hand is still wet from the toilet. I know you want to wipe your hand with my clothes."

"Ah, Ahokita-kun, you really know me the best." The one called Bakamui smiled. "That's one of the reason you're my friend."

"Ugh. What next, you told me that you liked me? That's disgusting, no, thank you." Okita stared at his friend with his famous poker face. "Besides, what you like from me is not me myself, but my money. After all, I doubt anyone willing to pay for your monstrous meal like I do. Sometimes I wonder if you're really human and not some monster."

The pink salmon haired man pouted. "You know it's not true. Besides, you already know, don't you…" his eyes glistened dangerously. "… that I like strong people."

Okita looked deep at his friend's cerulean eyes. "You…"

"Kyaa. Kyaa. Did you see that?"

"Okita-senpai and Kamui-senpai stare at each other eyes!"

"Ah! Their faces are not close enough!"

"This is a good material for my doujinshi!"

Okita glared at the fans around them. This is one of the things that makes him annoyed at school. Nearly everyone in the school were paired him with Kamui. Not like he didn't know their feelings.

One thing he noticed immediately after he transferred to this school, is that how famous Kamui in this school. Maybe his looks, maybe his sport skills, although it's obviously not because of his personalities. Besides, Kamui was the number one national kendo champion across the japan. And with his rather handsome face, he also featured in many sport magazines. It's not a wonder that Kamui was one of the school's pride.

That's one of the human's nature after all. Pairing popular people for their own entertainment. Looking at beautiful and handsome people paired with each other will make a beautiful scene, and everyone likes beautiful things. And from there, rumors were made.

The fact that they're childhood friend didn't help him at all.

"Oi, Ahokita-kun." His musings were cut seeing that his friend's face were getting closer. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Stop getting closer to my face." Okita pushes Kamui's face while glaring at some girls who giggling at them. "And no, I didn't hear you, and I also don't care about them."

"Ugh. How cold." Kamui smiled mockingly. "Yah, but maybe you really won't care about what I just said. After all, I just said that maybe you should reconsider my invitation to join the school's kendo club."

The sandy blonde haired man stoped at his track. For a moment, the atmosphere was getting darker.

"Kamui."

"Hmm?"

"I've told you before-" he glared at his companion besides him. "-to not say kendo again in front of me."

"Woah. How scary." Kamui smirked. "and I also told you before, that I didn't care about your opinion. I just think it was such a waste for you to not hone your skills." He smiled mockingly. "Besides, you should be proud. You're weak, but I see your potential to become strong. It's one of your redeeming qualities after all, are you really going to let it be a waste?"

For a moment, pictures were flown on his head. Pictures he can't seems to forget, pictures that always haunt him.

A couple smiling.

A pinky promised.

Bloods.

Okita clenched his fist. It's always like this whenever someone mentions kendo. He's done with all of it. he just wanted to forget it and move on.

Can't they let him live peacefully?"

When people knows that he once playing kendo, and quite good at that, nearly everyone in the school tells him to continue playing kendo and join the school's club to make the school proud. Everyone put such a high expectation to him, to make the second Kamui in the school, and even though he already told them many times that he already quit kendo, they kept persuade him. Some people even use this information to solidified their pairing.

How annoying. Even though-

"Oh yeah. And one more thing I was just about to tell you." Again, this person he called friend had just cut his thought. Can't he let him have his monologue for a while? Damn that Bakamui. "I was just said that I think that girl need helps."

Okita immediately looked at the directions his friend gave. There's a girl, looked like his underclassmen, looked troubled by some men.

"Bakamui! Why did you say something that important now of all time?"

This is troublesome, he thought. Those men were not just ordinary men. They were famous for being in some big shot group in this town. He's not a hero, and he didn't want to be one. After all, he's not the type to involve himself in other's business. But he knew he had to stop them now, or else-

A long twin tailed vermilion hair suddenly goes into his peripheral vision.

His heart beat faster.

He's late.

"Oi. Oi. So this is how men these days flirting with women? Really not gentlemen at all, yes?"

"Hmm?" One of the men smirked. "Hey guys, did you see that? There's still someone playing hero these days."

"If you looked closer, she's pretty."

"Why don't you play with us too, miss?"

The newcomer glared at her hand which was held by one of those men. "You have 3 second to release your grip."

"Hmm? What did you just-"

His word was cut when suddenly he was thrown by the girl, immediately find himself in the floor with such a good distance.

"Oi! What the hell? We already asked you nicely!"

"Didn't matter how beautiful she is. Let's give her a lesson!"

As if in slow motion, Okita saw how the girl pull out her wooden sword from its sheet. Her movements when she herself defeat those guys were really graceful, really breathtaking, with such precise. He can't tear his eyes from this vermillion haired girl in front of him.

As expected of number one national kendo woman champion.

Even after she was done with those thug, he can't tear his eyes away from her. Everyone who watched her were cheered her on, but he found himself still standing in that place.

"Yato-san. Thank you very much!" The girl she was just rescued were crying while hugging her.

"As expected of Kagura-chan. You really can count on her!" the girls were cheering and praising her.

"Kagura-chan! Please marry me!" the boys were hoping to get closer to her.

Until when they eyes met, seeing her widening her eyes, times sit still.

Oh crap.

"You… you saw… how long…"

"Yo. China."

The one called China ran to him. With such fluid motions she grabbed his collar. "You bastard! You saw it yet you did nothing to help her! Do you have any conscience at all?"

Okita smiled sadistically. "Well, what can I say. Not everyone has some hero complex like you."

"You…"

"Look! Here they goes again. Okita-senpai and Kagura-san."

Their quarreling was stopped hearing whispers from people around them who looked at them with those meaningful eyes.

"They really suited each other. The handsome and the beauty."

"Love-hate relationship was popular nowadays after all. Ugh. When will we ever see them hook up with each other?"

"Ugh. Who should I ship Okita-senpai with? Kamui-senpai or Kagura-chan?"

"This is a good material for my doujinshi!"

"Don't you already had the materials for Okita-senpai and Kamui-senpai?"

"Hmm. Can I ship the three of them together?"

"Damn." The one called Kagura release her hold. "You didn't change, still a coward I see. Such a waste of my breath talking to you."

"Oi. Oi. Imouto-chan. Don't you think you were too harsh?"

"Bakamui." The cerulean eyed girl looked at the one she called her brother. "You talk big for someone who also annoyed by this coward."

Kamui put on his signature smile. "Nah, I'm not annoyed. Just sometimes disappointed."

Kagura sighed. "Whatever. I don't have times to argue with you. I guess I'll see you at home, I'm too tired today to wait for your practice to end."

"Bye." Looking at his sister who walked away followed by her fans, Kamui sighed. "Cold as always. Looks like she knew about how I took the love letter from her locker." Kamui looked at his crimson eyed friend. "Yah, sooner or later she will cool her head. Come on, let's go, Ahokita-kun."

Okita still looked at where Kagura went. It's been 4 months since he transferred, and Kagura still acting cold toward him. Yah, he can't really blame her. Maybe he indeed deserved to be hated by her.

After all, which women didn't hate the men who broke their promise.


	3. Chapter 2

Please forgive me for any grammar mistake, misspelling, or character OOC, seeing that english was not my mother language.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Gintama. If I did, OkiKagu would be cannon already lol.

* * *

Chapter 2

Kagura was pissed. And no, she's not in her premenstrual syndrome.

In fact, she was in good mood this morning, until after she knew in the evening that her baka aniki hide some love letter addressed to her from her locker. Kagura didn't hate him, she couldn't. It's just that, sometimes his overprotectiveness really annoyed her. Did he even think about how the other's feeling when they poured out their feeling onto their letter?

And then, she met him.

Okita Sougo.

He's really something, she admitted, to make her felt this kind of feeling. Never in her whole life did she felt this enormous hate to other people.

Never mind looking at his face, even hearing his name makes her sick.

"Nee, Kagura-san. You were really cool back then, when you handle those thugs!"

"Not only beautiful, but also strong! Are you even human?"

"Kagura-chan really make us proud!"

"Brother and sister who are the pride of this school, how admirable!"

With a polite smile Kagura thanked her fan who surrounded her and praised her. Right. Why should she think about him, only making her mood went sour. She just need to concentrate to her friends, to this school. She couldn't failed their expectation.

"I'm sure Kagura-chan can beat Kamui-senpai if she tried."

Her knuckle clenched. She knew she shouldn't paid mind that comment, they didn't know after all, but it always sucked every time someone compare her to Kamui. Don't get her wrong. She loved her brother, even though sometimes his overprotectiveness really too much and annoying. And actually, she didn't care how Kamui were a better cook or how good he is at attracting others compared to her. It's just that, when you're talking about kendo, there's this kind of feeling, like she didn't want to lose to anybody, including to her own brother.

She's promised, after all, even when the other person forgot about it.

Kagura gritted her teeth. She would never forget it, that kind of humiliation. How he always beat her when they were children. And now, when she's already strong enough to challenge him, he dared to say that he quit kendo. This feeling was really strong, she can't describe it with word. Defeat, humiliation, did she really have to bear it her whole life? She need closure, damn it.

Okita Sougo really are a coward, a loser, if he could quit kendo just like that.

Beside… about the promise… did he really forget?

"-gura-san? Kagura-san!"

"…eh?"

Kagura was faced with bunch of girls looking at her with concern in their eyes. Kagura immediately put a smile in her face. "Sorry, I was daydreaming. What are we talking about?"

The girls looked at each other with confuse in their eyes, until finally a girl, the one she just rescued, she realized, gather up some courage and asked her.

"We just asked about the reason you hate Okita-senpai, Yato-san."

Kagura stunned hearing the question. _'Everything'_ , she thought, ' _how I hate everything in him'_ , but somehow, when she opened her mouth, the word just didn't come out. So instead, she choose to smiled and said, "he did something bad to me, that's all."

She couldn't ever forgive Okita Sougo who betrayed her like this.

* * *

Even after when it's time for her to go home, her mood didn't get better. The fact that Ginpachi-sensei punished her because of her daydreaming in class didn't help at all. Kagura grumbled. That lolicon teacher, just you look. She would finish his strawberry milk stock at home. And after that-

Suddenly she felt something sharp at the back of her neck, and suddenly she found herself lying in the floor. Her eyes felt heavy, and she has this urge to close her eyes. ' _No. Focus. I can't pass out now._ ' She can't move her body, and there's thugs surrounded her.

"So this is the one who beat you in school? This girl?"

"She didn't look that strong."

"She's quite cute. How about we play with her first."

That hooligans from school? Huh, how cowardly of them to call their friend and ambushed her from the back like this. Don't they have pride?

"Oi! She still awake!" One of the thug crouched and leered. "Who are you glaring at? Do you know your position right now? It's your own fault in the first place after all, trying to pick a fight with one of the biggest gang in Tokyo." The biggest gang in Tokyo? Did he just talk about… "I'm sure our boss would like to meet you. He likes his girl feisty after all."

Kagura tried to resist to how they touched her. It felt disgusting, but they're not worth her tear, so she didn't shed it. She especially hate about the fact that she can't beat up these hooligans, her body felt heavy.

' _I should have just wait for baka-aniki in school…'_

Suddenly, it went quiet. Kagura tried to concentrate to the sounds around her, no matter how smalls. She can hear the sound of a wooden sword meet skulls. Someone is helping her. ' _But who?'_ The sound is getting louder with each time passed, and from her position, Kagura could see some thugs falls down. Until after tens of bodies lying in the floor and the sound stop, Kagura remain silent and wait, concentrate on any slightest chance of situation.

For a while there's no sound at all.

"It seems like the princess of Gintama high could be the damsel in distress. How reassuring to know that you're still a girl after all, not like your usual monster-like."

Kagura tried to looked up, her eyes unfocused for a moment, until finally she could focus her eyes to the red eyes of her rescuer. Her eyes widened.

"You…"

"What? Lost at word seeing your handsome knight in shining armor?"

Maybe because relief suddenly washed her up, even if he's the last person she thought to rescue her. _'and did he just used my shinai?_ ', but after she knew she was saved, her eyes immediately felt heavy, lulling her to close her eyes.

"Besides what the hell are you doing, walking around without be on guard like that! You should remember that after all, you're a girl!"

What is it she heard? Despite his angry tone, she could heard some worry in his word. Kagura weakly chuckled. "Aren't you hate being a hero?"

"Just be quite. I already called an ambulance, just to be sure. They should arrive soon."

"Nee…" Her eyes heavier, tempting her to close it. "Why?"

Her rescuer stunned for a while, she thought he wouldn't answer her question, until suddenly he said, "why I want to be a hero even though I hate it? why I rescue you?"

Kagura heard her rescuer snorted. "Isn't it obvious?"

Kagura finally close her eyes. ' _That's not what I want to asked.'_


End file.
